The invention relates to a method for manufacturing oriented cellulose films by extruding a cellulose solution in a regenerating bath, to films manufactured according to the method, and their utilisation.
At present large number of products are being made world-wide from regenerated cellulose, such as fibres, films and other shaped bodies, predominantly by the viscose method. The viscose method however is disadvantageous because of the high degree of environmental stress and the high investment costs involved.
Proceeding from this point many efforts are being made to propose alternative methods. As regards the generation of cellulose fibres, a promising method is the spinning of solutions of cellulose in amino oxides. From DE 28 30 605, DD 142 000 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,756 is it known that cellulose is soluble in a N-methyl-morpholin-N-oxide (NMMNO)-water system, and can be processed to produce textile fibres by spinning in a normally aqueous NMMO solution. The composition of solutions and regenerating bath is further known from DD 201 703. In the abovenamed publication it is also disclosed that additives can be added to the regenerating bath.